The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to statistical analysis on streaming data.
Data processing can provide a multitude of insights to a company or individual looking to improve on a part of their business or a process they execute. In particular, statistical analysis on a set of data can reveal inconsistencies in the data. For example, a frequency distribution can serve as a measure of consistency; a frequency distribution that is mostly clustered in one spot can reveal a process or product is providing reliable results, where a frequency distribution that is widespread could indicate a flaw. Even simpler statistics such as a minimum and a maximum can provide critical information. If a process needs to be completed in a specific amount of time, the maximum indicates whether or not the process is being completed quickly enough each time it is executed. These statistical characteristics, along with others, can provide a manageable summary of an otherwise unmanageably large set of data.